Truth or dare?
by Steph-hime
Summary: Another Christmas at Hogwarts, Students get bored, blah, blah, blah, please R+R!


Thanks: Neko-chan, thanks for being my beta-reader. Ruth and Gemma, I don't wanna be the only one of us fans at YF without a HP fic on here!  
  
Warnings: Snape (scary!), mention of some adult themes, Slash!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour is reserved for the lovely Ms. Rowling. I only loan the character's on a temporary basis and warp their minds ^^  
  
~#~  
  
Harry looked out of the window at the picturesque scene. A light covering of snow lay on the ground, causing everything to sparkle. This was the sixth Christmas he had stayed at Hogwart's School of Witchery and Wizardry, and Ron and Hermione were accompanying him---as usual. The Weasleys, minus Ron and Ginny, planned to spend winter in Egypt, whilst the Grangers were holidaying in Aspen.  
The Gryffindor common room, which was currently being used by all fifth and sixth year students, was brightly decorated with banners and tinsel, and in the corner stood a grand Christmas tree, complete with snow and icicles.  
"Harry!" called Ron, who was sitting at a table with Hermione, playing Wizards Chess. Hermione, of course, was losing spectacularly. Harry walked over to his two best friends.  
"Maybe you could play Hermione, she doesn't like losing," Ron explained.  
"I don't see the point in this game," she said as Ron's bishop attacked her king.  
Sakura, a sixth year Slytherin who happened to be good friends with most of the Gryffindor students, bounced over to the trio.  
"What're ya doing?" she asked.   
"Playing Wizards chess," Ron answered.  
"Can't we play something else?" Hermione moaned again.  
"I say we play truth or dare," Sakura said, before she shouted, "How about we play a game of truth or dare, no limitations!"  
She was met with a chorus of people shouting,  
"Yeah!"  
"Good idea!"  
"Brilliant!"  
"Let's move the furniture to the outside of the room, then we can sit in a circle in the middle of the room," Harry said.  
Promptly the room was filled with the buzz of excited students, all helping to move the furniture; well, all but one.  
"Who died and made you Head Boy, Potter?" sneered Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, he had opted to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas, and spent most of the time telling people about the lavish and expensive wish list he had sent to his father by owl.  
Soon all the students sat in a circle on the floor. Amongst them were Pansy Parkinson, Colin Creevy, Ginny Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Dean Thomas.  
"So who goes first?" Ginny asked shyly.  
"I will as I thought of this brilliant idea!" Sakura said before choosing her first victim. "Colin, truth or dare?"  
Colin turned white, "T-truth," he said uncertainly, trying to hide behind Ginny.  
"Is it true you used to have a crush on Harry?" Sakura asked.  
Colin froze---How had Sakura known that? Did he really want everyone to know, or would he lie?  
"Remember you have to tell the truth," Pansy said.  
"I've put an anti-lying spell on the room too," Hermione added proudly.  
"If you don't tell the truth, or pass on a dare, you have to spend the rest of the day in your underwear," Sakura added, a menacing grin on her face. Since it was after dinner, they didn't have to worry about a teacher seeing them.  
"It's not true," Colin said.  
"Liar!"   
Colin blushed madly, as Hermione was cheering that her spell had worked.  
"Down to your underwear, Creevy!" Draco shouted.  
Colin exited the room, after explaining he'd be back after he had stripped off.  
"What happens now?" Pansy asked.  
"The person to the left of me asks," Sakura explained. "Go ahead, Harry."  
An evil smirk replaced the lopsided smile that usually resided on his face. "Malfoy, truth or dare?"  
Draco smirked. "Dare," he said confidently.  
Harry's smirk grew. "French Dean, for two minutes."  
Dean started to protest, whereas Draco seemed to be not phased in the slightest. He swaggered over to Dean, pulled him to his feet before capturing his lips in a kiss. Draco's tongue forcefully pushed it's way into Dean's mouth, where it explored every inch available.  
The Gryffindor's cheered madly at the sight. They and selected others (namely Sakura), knew that Dean had a crush on Draco; but being Gryffindors, they respected his privacy by keeping it a secret.  
Harry looked around the room. Many of the girls were in shock. "He can't be gay!" Pansy sobbed into the shoulder of Ginny Weasley.  
"Three, two, one. Times up!" Ron called.  
The Slytherin pulled away from Dean, before turning to Pansy and saying, "I'm not gay, just bi."  
The shocked and worried faces turned into ones of relief, and quite a few grins appeared on some of the male faces.  
Draco sat down before saying, "Ginny, truth or dare?"  
Ginny paled---Did she really want to do a dare, or would she risk a truth, which would probably result in Ron being mad at her and giving Slytherin's Silver Prince a good kicking?  
"Dare," she whispered, hoping no one had heard her.  
"Let me see..." Draco drawled, placing his index finger under his chin, pretending to think, and doing a very good job at making Ginny feel more nervous.  
"Get on with it, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
Draco glared at Ron. "I dare you to tell us your deepest, darkest secret," Draco finally said.  
Ginny went even paler, if it was humanly possible, and Ron looked as if he was going to kill her.  
"IhaveacrushonprofessorSnape," she rushed.  
"What was that?" Draco asked, wanting to further embarrass the fifth Year Gryffindor.  
"I said, 'I have a crush on Professor Snape'," she said, looking over to her brother.  
Ron's face turned the colour of his hair, anger surging through the whole of his body.   
"You what?" he screamed. "You have a crush on Grease Head? Bloody Hell Ginny, I can't believe you!"  
Harry and Hermione were trying to restrain a very irate Ron, otherwise they were sure he would have killed her or Snape, whilst Colin and Pansy were comforting Ginny.  
Sakura spoke up, "Well, seen as though Ginny's in no fit state to speak, the person to the left of Draco asks, and that would be me!" She looked around the ring for her next victim. Already she had made Colin strip to his underwear due to the fact he lied when saying he didn't have a crush on Harry. Her eyes landed on a certain bushy haired individual, who was quite open about the fact that they didn't like her. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
Hermione grinned, no way was she going to be upstaged by the Slytherin girl. "Dare," she said.  
Sakura smirked. "I dare you to go to Snape's room and confess your undying love for him, and tell him how much he turns you on, greasy hair and all," Sakura said.  
"But I don't love him," Hermione said logically.  
"That's the whole point, Granger," Draco sneered; he was going to enjoy this.  
"Don't think about chickening out, either. We'll be watching you the entire time." Sakura added.  
"Won't he get suspicious if he sees us all in the hallway?" Colin asked.  
"Easily solved," Sakura said holding up a pin badge. "This pin badge is incorporated with a recorder. We'll be able to see and hear everything."  
"A true Slytherin," Draco said, patting her on the back.  
"Well, I do take after my father," Sakura smirked, flicking her medium length black hair over her shoulder. "Make it good, Granger."  
Hermione flushed angrily; boy, was she mad. She stood up, snatched the badge, and pinned it to her robes. She was not going to give in. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the common room.  
"So how are we going to see her?" Ron asked.  
"Like this." Sakura grabbed her wand and said a short spell before a monitor appeared in front of them, showing exactly what Hermione was seeing. At the moment Hermione was walking down the main corridor towards the Professors' bedrooms, cursing to herself about a certain Slytherin girl.  
Hermione stopped in front of the room she knew was Professor Snape's, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She shuffled nervously from side to side, before Snape opened the door.  
"Granger, what do you want?" he asked, once he recognised the sixth year.  
"I wanted to do this," Hermione stated flatly, before muttering a levitation charm and kissing the Professor squarely on the lips.  
The common room was in fits of hysterics, even Draco was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides.  
Snape pulled away from the girl. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Kissing you," Hermione said innocently. "I've wanted to do it for the longest time. You see, I'm in love with you. I think about you every night, wanting to run my fingers through your gorgeous hair."  
Many of the students were in tears now. There wasn't a single person in the common room that wasn't laughing. Sakura had to hand it to Hermione; having the guts to kiss Snape was a great accomplishment.  
"You're mad, girl!" Snape exclaimed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor house."  
"Don't tease!" Hermione said, flinging herself at him. "Tell me you love me, too?"  
"Get away from me!" Snape said. He was obviously quite scared.  
Hermione turned to face the other way. "I'll be waiting for you Severus," she whispered before walking away.  
Slowly the students managed to calm themselves, before bursting into hysterics when someone did an impression of the Gryffindor.  
The door to the common room opened and in walked Hermione.  
Sakura was the first to speak. "I have to hand it to you, you did good."  
"I know," Hermione said, rubbing her nails on her robes. "Now it's my turn." She quickly scanned the room. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
This took Harry by surprise; he hadn't thought that Hermione would pick him. "Dare," he said, unsure of what Hermione's evil side could come up with.  
"I dare you to snog Malfoy," she said innocently.  
  
~#~  
  
Steph-hime: Well, what do you think??? Click on that little button just at the bottom and send me a review. 


End file.
